Be Careful with my Heart
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: Arnold and his friends got invited to stay with Helga in her family's ranch where secrets are about to reveal .. her cousins Angelica along with her cousins thru her father's side are coming along? And what's this... Roman is Helga's first love and first Kiss (say isn't so (shock face) I wonder how's Arnold going to react on that and Gerald he seems curious? R/R


**Be Careful with My Heart**

**Summary: Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, Rhonda, Sid, Harold and Stinky were invited to stay with Helga at her relatives house for the summer where Helga's aunt from her mom's side owns the place and got them a job at Rain Tree Plaza where it's a small town in Florida with barn animals including horses and it's one of those things where Helga gets to experience untold stories about her mom when she was raised in the ranch before she met her dad Robert "Big Bob" learning that her mom was the horse champion back at the olden days; it made Helga see a different side of her mom that she never knew about except the time they went on a road trip back in the 4th grade and when she learned that her aunt Charlotte was coming along the trip along with her kids and brother in law Stu with his kids among their friends. it's up Helga, her friends including her cousins to save the ranch before Vince Mayors (Helga's mom old boyfriend) tries to sell the place and changed it into a new future amusement park or something. Will Helga and her friends help and what about Helga? what's she going to do when she finds out that she has to be on the one to save the ranch considering she was a horse champion back when she was a little girl and what's up between Gerald and Helga? Will sparks fly between them or will Helga give Arnold her whole heart like she did when she was little... R/R/**

_Main Couples_

_Gerald/Helga_

_Arnold/Phoebe_

_Sid/Rhonda_

_Harold/Patty_

_Stinky/Rocquelle "Rocky" (Helga's cousin)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or Rugrats/All Grown Up; if I did this show would be a lot different then I original thought._

**Chapter I: Destination Rain Tree Plaza**

Helga threw the last of the duffle bags in the backseat of the Hummer Truck, adjusted her cap and hopped into the driver's seat slamming the door next to her with Phoebe and Rhonda while Gerald, Arnold, Sid, Harold, Patty and Stinky sitting in the back as they all clicked their seatbelts and started their way to Rain Tree Plaza while Rhonda turned the radio as a popular rock song came on.

Just when Helga was about to leave, they were all interrupted by a loud scream leaving Helga to groan and put it in park before she and her friends were heading down the road to Helga's family ranch in her mom's side of the family for the summer.

"Baby sissssttteeeer wait" a voice that left Helga to lower her window seeing her older sister Olga coming towards her.

"Yeah what is it?" Helga replied who looked annoyed.

Once Olga finally reached to her baby sister she grabbed Helga's hand then passed her some extra cash leaving Helga to soften a bit.

"What's this?" Helga asked.

"Extra money I wanted to give you some in case you were out," Olga explained.

Helga looked at her older sister then noticed that Arnold and Gerald stared at the scene in front of them watching her every move where she made a long tired sigh.

"Thanks Olga but, I have plenty of money till I get down there," Helga protested.

"I know baby sister but, I insisted because I won't be able to see you till August with mummy and daddy we just want you and your friends to have fun baby sister." Olga explained.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Helga stated as she passed the extra cash to Phoebe where Rhonda and Phoebe were sitting next to her and turned to her best friends "Hey Pheebs you mind putting this inside my bag for me," she asked.

"Putting," Phoebe replied; as she grabbed the extra cash putting inside Helga's wallet that was inside her purse.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say before we head out," Helga stated as she looked back to her older sister Olga leaving her to smile by lowering her voice for her and the girls to hear "Don't use your phone while you're driving call me when you get down there; it might be a little fuzzy since you were just a kid the last time you were there but, if you get lost call Rocky and she'll be happy to meet you guys there and I love you baby sister I hope you know that; oh and also our cousins Angelica, Tommy and Dil along with their friends are coming along to the trip so you'll probably see them as well." She explained.

Helga pursued her lips for a long moment then made a small smile "Yeah I know, love you too Olga and I'll call you once I get there," she explained.

"See you there baby sister, don't forget to call Rocky when you're half way there so she'll be able to meet you over there." Olga told her.

"I know, mom already informed this before I left." Helga told her.

"Good, see you in a month baby sister oh and have funnnn." Olga replied.

"Oh believe me I will." Helga replied.

"Bye baby sister," Olga waved once Helga and her friends left in a long distance.

"Later Olga," Helga replied

Once Olga stepped back for Helga to continue to back up her car; she switched to forward and drove off leaving Olga along with her parents to wave bye to their youngest driving to Miriam's home town from growing up; they passed the sign "You are leaving Hillside" Phoebe decided to speak up thru the conversation.

"That was nice of Olga to give you extra cash Helga," Phoebe spoke up.

"Yeah I guess I mean I already have enough money for the whole summer so I guess it's not so bad." Helga replied.

"So where's this place again Helga," Gerald asked by sitting next to Arnold; with Sid next to him while Harold and Stinky sitting in the back behind them.

"Well it's towards Florida, southeast about 16,304 thousand miles; it's a small county in my mom's side of the family," Helga explained as she looked over her shoulder to switch lanes in the freeway.

"How long do you think it would take us there?" Sid asked.

"I should say less than a week depending how long it would get there; once we pass Florida state that's when I'm going to call my cousin Rocquelle she'll meet us half way to the place since it's been a long time since I been there at least from what Mir-I mean my mom said anyway," Helga explained as she was heading southwest on Broadway towards Chambers; exiting New York City now-come back soon. Once she reached to the highway it was sort of traffic.

"Awe crimeny," Helga stated leaving Arnold to speak up trying to see if there was some sort of accident in the front "What's wrong Helga?"

"Nothing football head I just noticed it's traffic and it's only been a half an hour already," Helga told him, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh," Arnold stated then paused for a moment then spoke up again "So…Rain Tree Plaza? What's it like there since you used to go there as a kid Helga?" he asked as Helga switches lanes to the right instead of the middle since it's slower.

"Like I said my memories to this place is a bit fuzzy but, I do remember though the race track where I would ride on Popcorn whenever I get a chance and the place is pretty awesome," Helga stated as she paused for a moment then continued "From what Rocky told me they changed a few things like adding a swimming pool, tennis court, anything you can think of they have it which includes a free buffet for all of us since my aunt and uncle owns the place so we don't have to worry to pay for anything" She answered.

"Sounds fabulous," Rhonda spoke up thru the conversation.

"You be surprise princess. Every summer in August there's a secret spot that no one knows about in Rain Tree; they would have everything that you can think of especially in the Summer Festival this year my aunt and uncle are hosting it; they have all kinds of food in every country including Japanese food Pheebs, you'd be surprised on how much Rocky, Rocco and Leo are in charge in that department since they are catering chiefs," Helga explained.

"Really?" Phoebe answered who looked surprised.

"I'm telling you Pheebs this place is going to leave you guys speechless because whenever I visit my aunt and uncle I would always visit the barn to ride Popcorn and go horseback riding towards my secret spot where we would lie down under the stars and sometimes you can see shooting stars up there it's really beautiful along with a pack lunch if necessary. Sometimes Rocky and I would go swimming in this pond that we found it was so much fun back then." Helga stated leaving everyone jaws to drop as they all listening to Helga who never once got excited about anything unless it was about sports which left Arnold to smile towards the story that she didn't have any knowledge that Gerald was starring at her dumbfounded as she continued to talk "Oh and they even added a dance club for us teens but, just wait till we get down there. Maybe if we get there early I might even consider showing you my secret spot." She explained.

"Wow that sounds amazing Helga," Phoebe stated as she paused for a moment "I never seen you this excited about anything before except those Nancy Spumoni snow boots from Christmas in the 4th grade" she explained leaving Helga to tense but, relaxed after a long five minutes leaving Arnold to wonder what made her tense like that.

"I know what you mean Pheebs" Helga began to say as she coughed awkwardly leaving Arnold to raise his eyebrow at her where he spoke up until he remembered in Christmas in the 4th grade when he was secret Santa to Mr. Hyunh to find his long lost daughter in his home country "Wait did you just say Nancy Spumoni snow boots. I didn't know you had those pair of boots Helga." he casually asked.

"Hmmm," Helga stated as she looked up thru her rear mirror then paused for a moment before answering "Oh yeahh my mom bought them for me for Christmas football head why do you ask?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"No reason," Arnold answered leaving Gerald to raise his eyebrow at his best friend then back at Helga then back at Arnold then made a tired sigh.

"If you say so football head," Helga answered.

"You did remember to make the reservations ahead of time right? I mean I know your aunt and uncle owns the place but, it's hard to get a reservation in the last minute?" Phoebe asked while Rhonda flipped another page in her fashion magazine.

"Relax Pheebs, everything is taken care of since my family owns the place anyway you know that" Helga replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's nice of your aunt and uncle to let us stay over Helga," Arnold replied leaving Helga to nod at this which he raised his eyebrow at her then added "So ... how you convince your parents to let us come along?" he asked.

"Actually football head it was Olga's idea because she overheard my conversation with Pheebs and there you go.." Helga replied.

"I thought your dad doesn't like to come visit your mom side of the family?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"He doesn't but, he has to live with plus Olga apparently thought that it was a good time to have us come over and visit them since i'ts been a long time since we last saw each other and here we are leaving Hill wood as we speak and we won't see my folks with Olga in a month so we'll probably be busy with work and all." Helga commented.

"I guess that makes a lot of sense so who's coming besides us anyway?" Phoebe asked

"My cousin Angelica with her cousins thru her dad's side of the family and their friends with kids of thier own too so we'll be meeting with them very soon," Helga commented.

"Wow sounds like a regular ol family reunion huh Helga" Rhonda asked.

"Somehow I doubt that princess but, like I told you it's been years since I been there and from bambi told me," Helga began to say where Sid interrupted her thru the conversation "Who's bambi?" he asked curiously.

"My cousin who lives in Florida her real name is Rocquelle but, people call her Rocky for short; anyway she told me that the ranch is pretty much the same except they some changes like I mentioned before you know swimming pool, with a horse track, you can even go horse back riding if you wanted too, go camping with friends in the woods which isn't so bad, they even added a bar which most people consider calling it a club for us teenagers and all but, bambi can get us inside for free with no problem since my older cousin Scott owns the club to begin with anyway so yea," Helga explained as she kept driving in the right side on the I-78 W following the signs for turn pike/ Interstate 78 then 95 toll roads.

"Hey we just passed New Jersey Guys," Gerald spoke up.

"Cool wow I can see a carnival from here hey Helga do you think we can get souvenirs along the way and stop to eat I'm starving," Sid spoke up thru the conversation.

"Sure are you guys up for an early lunch by any chance?" Helga suggested.

"Really can we?" Harold perked up.

"Well yeah which is why I'm asking Harold," Helga told him.

"Maybe we can eat at the next exit where the fast food restaurants Helga, it's about 3.0 miles from here," Patty suggested.

"Sounds good I needed to go to the bathroom anyway," Helga explained as she switched lanes by turning right to the next exit which it's called Star Crossed Lane after 3 exits from where they are going.

"So what do you think of the summer jobs we'll get?" Sid asked.

"Depends you have a lot of choices to pick but, I'm sure whatever job you have it will be fine," Helga answered.

"So there's like wild horses in this ranch plaza or whatever this place is?" Harold stated leaving Helga to interrupt to say "It's called Rain Tree Plaza but, yes it's more of a ranch really but just wait till you get there guys." Helga explained just before she can continue her cell phone rang.

"Oh shoot, Pheebs I can't answer the phone do you think you can-"Helga stated where Phoebe knew the drill and replied "Answering," by pressing the button thru the radio since she was currently driving the road.

"Hello?" Helga answered.

"PINKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Rocquelle exclaimed leaving the guys to cringe from the scream leaving Helga to chuckle as she shakes her head at her cousin; she must of got that from Olga considering she does the same thing.

"Crimeny bambi do you really have to yell like that you sound like Olga jeez… and by the way you're on speaker since I'm driving right now so everyone in the car that I invited to come along can hear you," Helga explained.

"Oops sorry baby cousin, and did you just say that I'm on speaker! Pinky! You're not supposed to use your cell phone while driving missy," Rocky scolded on her baby cousin leaving Helga to roll her eyes on how protective she is.

"I know that which is why I answered thru my car since it's connected thru my cell phone in case I can't answer the phone where there could be a bad reception down here," Helga explained.

"Ohhh I see… so where are you right now?" Rocky asked.

"Well we just entered New Jersey and getting something to eat why what's up?" Helga told her as she took the next exit to find the nearest fast food restaurant.

"Not much … do you remember a certain cow boy that you used to play with when you were a kid," Rocky explained where Helga blankly stared at the conversation she just asked.

"Ermm... no… not that I can recall not really," Helga stated leaving Rhonda to interrupt "What cow boy? Helga you didn't tell me you had a lover at your relative's house, is he cute and where can I find one." he asked.

"Oh she didn't tell you, it's when she had her first kiss she was so upset when he had to go back to his home town." Rocky giggled leaving the girls including Arnold and the guys to stare at her blankly where Helga felt uneasy from the stares from everyone.

"Crimeny bambi tell the whole world why don't ya, and FYI he wasn't my first kiss… at least I don't think he was ... was he?" Helga asked since she couldn't help but ask that. She always thought it was Arnold who held her first kiss.

"He was pinky in fact he's more of your first love; he's been working in Rain Tree Plaza every other summer whenever he gets a chance in fact…he just got back from boot camp and you should see him now pinky he's gotten really sexy; sexy muscles and all that would make all the girls drool over your type of guy if I were to recall you told me that if you were to meet a guy he has to have sexy muscles and all that" Rocky explained.

"I don't really remember saying all that Rocky," Helga answered as she turned to the next exit.

"Roman Palmer he's my neighbor from growing up; Rocco's best friend ring any bells pinky?" Rocky explained.

"Wait your neighbor you mean the guy that wore glasses that kind of reminds me of Brainy that Roman who used to go with us swimming at the pond with Max?" Helga replied.

"Yeah they both changed actually," Rocky replied.

"Really what does he look like now?" Helga replied.

"Well he's very tall, muscular who loves to go horseback riding, he's a basketball and soccer jock also he's very handsome you're type of guy Pinky," Rocky teased her baby cousin.

"And what makes you thinks he's my type to begin with Rocky," Helga answered as she turned to I-Hop parking lot.

"Well from the last time I talked to Olga she told me you had your heart broken awhile back and as your favorite cousin it's my duty to make sure that you find yourself a new guy where he'll regret for breaking your heart baby cousin," Rocky explained.

"She told you that huh?" Helga replied.

"Among other things yes she did." Rocky answered.

"Right, I don't know Rocky…" Helga stated leaving Rhonda to interrupt "Helga you have to go out with him,"

"Oh and what make you think I would Rho?" Helga asked.

"Because it would make him want you more than usual and you know I would never lie to you especially with you know who whose accompany us to our journey," Rhonda replied innocently.

Helga groaned as she parked her Hummer Truck as she paused for a moment "Alright Rocky I'll give it a try but, only because I haven't seen Roman in a long time so … I might reconsider getting back in the game."

"That's my girl I would love to continue this conversation but, I have to go I'll call you later baby cousin. Love you." Rocky replied.

"Love you too and I was just going to say that because I'm going to head inside this fast restaurant I-Hop to eat so I'll call you back once I'm done." Helga explained.

"Sounds like a plan talk to you later baby cousin," Rocky replied.

"Later Rocky." Helga replied as they exchange their "byes" leaving everyone in silence.

"Are we going eat inside Helga?" Patty asked.

"Yeah I kind of need a break before we head back to the road," Helga explained.

"You know I could drive next if you want me too Helga?" Gerald offered.

"I might consider that Geraldo," Helga replied.

"Cool." Gerald replied.

"Just as long as me and Pheebs sits in the front," Helga replied with a hidden smile then paused for another moment and added "While Rho sits in the back with the guys and Patty," without any knowledge everyone in the car except the two girls in the front knew what she was up too.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Rhonda complained.

"Because Pheebs and I outnumbered you so you have to sit in the back," Helga explained.

Rhonda scoffed "No fair," where she made a pout then hide her smile "Fine I'll go with one condition," she asked.

"Name it princess," Helga replied.

"Only if Arnold sits between me and Sid," Rhonda replied casually staring at her hands innocently.

Arnold blinked his eyes wondering how he got himself in the conversation as he furrowed his eyebrows together where he spoke up thru the conversation.

"And why would I want to do that? What if I want to be in the front with Helga and Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"Well sorry football head, Pheebs and I called deebs since this is my hummer truck to begin with and you can go to the front in our next stop," Helga replied.

Arnold looked at Helga then at Gerald who shrugged his shoulders then back at Rhonda and Sid who shrugged his shoulders as well leaving him to groan in defeat.

"Fine I'll sit between Sid and Rhonda then but the next stop I'm sitting in the front with Gerald where you get to sit in the back this time," Arnold explained.

"Fine with me." Helga replied

"Fine." Arnold answered.

"Come on ladies time for us to head to the bathroom and freshin up since it might take while for our food to arrive," Rhonda replied.

"Okay Rhonda," Phoebe answered.

"Sure," Patty replied.

"Excellent now chop, chop our lunch awaits," Rhonda commented

"Wait a second," Sid stated leaving the gang to look at him "How did I end up in the conversation between Arnold and Rhonda when I could be sitting in the back with Stinky and Harold who can sit in the front with Arnold and Rhonda right now," he explained.

"Harold, Stinky do you guys want switch with Sid by sitting in the front with Arnold and I or sit in the back," Rhonda casually asked.

"Garsh I recokon I don't mind Rhonda," Stinky commented.

"I don't mind either way Rhonnie,"Harold replied.

"See even the guys don't mind which gives me the right to say... "Get used to it," now where where I..." Rhonda began to say as she paused for a moment then added "Come on ladies we have to talk about," she explained leaving Helga to protest before she can say anything.

"Crimeny princess no need to pull harder," Helga complained.

"Now Helga you know i love you doll but, we have so many questions namely who's Roman?" Rhonda asked.

"I just told you I haven't seen the guy since I was a kid," Helga replied.

"Yeah but, you agreed to reconsider going out with him," Phoebe answered leaving Helga to stay quiet then Patty spoke up "You know… it would help a lot… showing the guy that you like what he's missing. After all he did break your heart amount of times more then I can count." she explained.

"I guess…" Helga stated leaving Phoebe to say "Don't worry Helga he's an idiot if he can't see how amazing you are after what you did for him."

"Maybe…" Helga replied.

**~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Like it love it? I'm on a roll today I hope you enjoy this story. Let me know what you think though including your opinion. I always been a huge fan of Arnold/Helga but, now Gerald/Helga intrigued me leaving me to write a fan fiction between Gerald & Helga altogether.**


End file.
